There's a sort of banging in my head
by TheStoryGoesOnForever
Summary: Based on the idea of Rory being the Master. Rated M for slight smut and character death. Its mainly an Amy/Rory story with some Amy/11 at the end. Please review!
1. Here come the drums

**A/N: This is a fic from my tumblr account (fishfingersandnightlock) so I'm not copying people's work! The whole 'Rory being the Master' idea led me to write this. I think it'll be about 5 chapters? Not sure, but anyway, hope you enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, because if I did, series 7 would be here by now. **

__He tossed and turned in his sleep. Bright red sky, gold citadels, running through fields, laughing, smiling and the deep blue of the time vortex plagued his dreams. Then, it ended in the same way as usual. A golden mist, then a gunshot and someone's face, someone with brown, spiky hair, and in a brown suit, crying.

Rory shot up. His breathing was heavy, and he could feel the fear drop slowly. This was the third time he had dreamed of the red sky. He didn't know what it was, but it felt oddly familiar. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, looking at Amy who was so peaceful in her sleep. He got up, walking out into the TARDIS corridor. He felt the ship hum, almost reassuringly. He walked along the corridor, his hand running along the wall, the ship warm to his touch. Amy was right; this felt like home.

He passed a door on his left, almost carrying on, before images in his head exploded. A man, the same brown suited man in his dreams, the golden mist, and a banging. The same banging he kept hearing, over and over. It was driving him mad. Then he heard whispers. Faint, very faint, coming from the room. His hand rested on the doorknob. It was wooden, ornate, like the door itself. He slowly turned the door handle, peaking his head inside. It was a study. But it was wonderful. It looked old fashioned; a warm fire, two armchairs, bookshelves, pictures and various alien items on the walls and items on the bookshelves. He wandered around, touching random things; a long scarf, a staff, a mask.

He was drawn by the heat of the fire, the whispers getting stronger as he walked closer. He warmed his hands, shaking his head, trying to get rid of the whispers. The banging was louder now, and he growled out of frustration. His eyes darted around the room, the noise becoming louder and louder, his senses heightening. He was scared. He didn't know what was going on.

His eyes rested on the mantle piece. More specifically, a fob watch. It looked old, very old. A memory perhaps? A souvenir from an old friend of the Doctor's? He picked it up, and instantly, it felt like the whole world was chatting in his head. He felt a rush of warmth through his body, and the urge to open the watch. His finger fumbled with the catch, his hand trembling though he didn't know why. The watch flipped open.

"Rory!"

The watch snapped shut. "Doctor?" Rory turned around.

"Are you okay? I thought I heard something," the Doctor said, standing in the doorway.

"No, no, just me. I couldn't sleep," Rory said, smiling.

"What's that?"

"Hm?"

"That thing in your hand."

Rory held it up. "I don't know, just a watch I think. It won't open."

The Doctor took it off him and smiled at Rory. "See you in the morning Rory." It wasn't an invitation to stay, and Rory left in a hurry. He glanced in the room again, seeing the Doctor inspecting the watch, opening it, worry spreading all over his face. Rory closed the door quietly.

He headed back to bed, a grin slowly spreading over his face. He opened the bedroom door, his sharp eyes now darting around. He gave a small laugh, seeing Amy wake up.

"Rory? What are you doing?"

"Nothing Amy. Just went for a walk." He turned and closed the door still grinning. He focused on his hand, the golden glow disappearing. He had never felt more alive.


	2. Losing Touch

**A/N: There is smut in this chapter. First time writing it, so I hope it's okay. **

Rory didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to stay here with these stupid people. Not in this stupid place. He couldn't even stop grinning. He felt the time machine hum around him, the sound amplified. He remembered everything. He felt his wife's arm drape over his chest. Did he even love her any more? His grin faltered. He had spent his whole human life chasing after her, loving her and saving her. Could he really leave her?

This was wrong. This wasn't him. He didn't need her; he didn't have any use for her now. But he still loved her. And he knew she would understand and accept who he was. She would always choose him over her stupid Raggedy Doctor. That stupid man whom he had saved. Now he was just forgotten.

He felt Amy shift against him, her eyes opening. He stared into the hazel colour, seeing further, seeing more about her. He knew he couldn't leave her now. He could help her, save her. He softened his smile, but Amy still looked inquisitive.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm great," he said. And he felt it. He could feel the twin hearts beating, the power and the thrill of survival. He knew the Doctor knew about him. He could sense it. He could see him, working in his room, worried about Amy, worried about what he would do. He saw Amy lean in to kiss him and let her, probably making the kiss more forceful than usual.

"That was different," Amy said. "You're not usually like that."

"I've changed," he answered simply. "You're gonna love it."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Oh I will, will I?"

He laughed. "Oh yes," he said, almost growling, flipping them so he bore down on Amy, pinning her arms up by her head.

"Rory-"

"Ah ah ah! No talking," he said, hearing Amy's breath hitch slightly. He didn't even wait; he kissed her neck, licking over the pulse point, relishing the noise she made. His hands almost ripped her nightie off, hands moving to her breasts. He felt Amy buck up underneath him, then using one of his hands to stop it. Amy moaned as his hands moved down, hitching slightly, and placing feather light kisses down her body. Without even waiting, he used one hand to take his trousers off and pushed into her. He could feel the telepathic boundaries between him and Amy weakening as his thrusts got faster and faster. He knew the Doctor could sense this, almost running to save Amy from what he might do to her. As Amy reached her climax, he followed her, letting the telepathic link break. He pressed him forehead to Amy's letting her see everything, but only for a split second.

"What…was that?" Amy panted.

"I told you. I've changed."

"But that was…" Her sentence was cut short by the door slamming open. "Doctor!" Amy shouted.

"Amy, stand away from him!"

"I'm not wearing anything!" she hissed.

"Just step away from him Amy!" The Doctor said, his voice rising.

"No! It's Rory!"

"STAND AWAY AMELIA!" he shouted. Amy quickly pulled her top back on before slowly standing up. Rory wasn't even bothered. He just pulled his pyjamas back on, standing up.

"Something wrong Doctor?" he asked.

"Stay away from her! I know who you are; I know what you've done."

"Doctor?" Amy said, scared.

"What did you see Amy?"

"What?"

"What did you see?"

She looked at Rory. "I-I saw red sky, children laughing and a golden light." The Doctor looked at Rory. "Doctor what's wrong?"

"That's not Rory, Amy."

"What? Of course it is! I know my own husband Doctor!"

Rory just smiled. "He's right Amy."

She looked at him. "What? Rory stop messing with me! Seriously," she laughed. "I know it's you!"

"Oh I'm still me Amy," he smirked. "I just don't think the Doctor knows how to tell you." He cocked his head at the Doctor. "Well, aren't you going to tell her?"

The Doctor gritted his teeth. "Amy," he pulled her to face him. "Technically its still Rory. His body, some elements of his mind. But he's not human."

"Doctor, what's going on?"

"He's not Rory anymore. He's not the Rory we know." He turned to Rory. "He's the Master."

He had said it. Rory grinned. The Doctor had said his name, the name he had lost for years when he had been in his stupid human body. He opened his arms, as if presenting himself. "I'm back!"


	3. Coming to the Tree

**A/N: I've decided to make this 5 chapters long, so only two more to go. Hope you enjoy! Title comes from The Hanging tree from Mockingjay. **

A deathly silence fell over the room. "Aren't you going to say something Amy? You're usually more than happy to speak your mind!" he said. He saw the tears running down Amy's cheeks. She had lost him, she had lost her husband. He wasn't Rory, he wasn't the man she fell in love with.

"Doctor, fix this," she whispered.

"Amelia, I'm sorry-"

"FIX IT!" she screamed, the tears making rivers on her face.

Rory felt hurt. "But Amy, I'm still him. I'm still Rory. I'm just so much more."

"Stop it," the Doctor said.

"But you know its true Doctor. You know what you felt. It's still me, Amy. Just think. I'm still the man you fell in love with. We could have so much more than this," he said. "You and me, together. A new me, a new world. I could show you everything Amy." He held out his hand, a cheap vortex manipulator attached to his wrist.

"No," Amy said shaking her head. "I've already got all that."

"Do you really? You're stuck on a time machine, with a strange man full of guilt and grief. Did he ever tell you how many people have died in his name?"

"Stop it!" the Doctor shouted, lunging forward, Rory pushing him away, the Doctor slamming against a wall.

"Oh Doctor. I think you've hidden long enough," he walked over to Amy. "He's killed his own race; he's let other people die in his place. He's not a hero Amy. Did he ever tell you about Rose Tyler? The girl he loved and lost? And it was all his fault. He made her so dependent on him, that she sacrificed her life on Earth to save the universe. Just an innocent girl. Think Amy. Do you really want to be with someone like him?" He paused and looked at the Doctor. "I could show you so much more. I could protect you, never let you go. We could rule the stars you and me. Do it for all the people the Doctor has killed. In their memories. I still love you. Amy, it's time to stop waiting."

Amy looked over at the Doctor, still on the floor. Could she really leave him? But Rory's words sounded so real, so true. She had made her choice a long time ago. But it wasn't the same. This man, this time lord, was he really still Rory?

"I am." She had said the last part out loud. He pulled her in for a hug, catching the Doctors eye. He was looking mortified. She opened her mouth to say something, but they disappeared in a flash of blue before she could get the words out, the Doctor shouting out as the two most important people in his life vanished.

Amy's feet hit the cold metal floor, the sound echoing around the room. She looked up from where Rory had held her; she wasn't on the TARDIS anymore. It was a ship of some kind, steam hissing from some pipes, the walls and floors some kind of strange metal she had never seen before. The air was clammy, and she presumed they must be near some engines. She had just left the Doctor, left him alone. Maybe she would persuade Rory to take them back. She knew the Doctor would come looking for her though, he always did.

She felt Rory take her hand, pulling her over to the bay window. It was the most beautiful sight; her old home, planet Earth was in front of her, the white clouds washing over the deep blue and green. She had seen many things in her life, but this was one place she had always wanted to admire from space. She leaned into Rory.

"What do you think Amy?" he said. "Earth 3045. Nothing much has changed, except for the fact it's uninhabited. You decided to take to the stars, the whole human race."

She felt a shiver run through her. There was something in his voice. "The Doctor should be here."

"But we don't need him Amy! Can't you see? This planet's ours now! And when we're done here, I'll show you more." She gave a small smile.

"Okay."

The Doctor was quick to react. He had smacked himself on the head to get him concentrating. He hadn't lost them, not yet, not ever. He scanned the area where Amy and the Master had disappeared from with the sonic, finding traces of vortex energy left.

"Earth 3045," he muttered. "Why there?" He ran to the console room, tapping away and swinging the screen around. "2012, 2877, ah! 3045! No sign of human life, thriving animal habitats and lush green environments. Of course! They've left for the stars."

He set the TARDIS co-ordinates and the engines groaned into life.

Rory felt the shift in the Doctor's movements as soon as the TARDIS entered the vortex. He spun around, muttering to himself. He grabbed Amy's arm pulling her towards the escape shuttles. This was perfect. He knew the Doctor would follow; he'd do anything for Amy. The perfect trap. After all the Doctor had done; killed the Time Lords, made the Master sacrifice himself for him, it seemed like the perfect way to get rid of that man.

Amy heard the TARDIS though. "Rory! We should go find him!"

"No Amy."

"Amy!"

It was the Doctor. "Rory, let me go back!"

"No Amy!" Rory roared.

She took a step back. The look in his eyes, the almost animalistic glint. She knew then he didn't love her anymore. He certainly wasn't her Rory, and she supposed he never would be again. The only person she had ever loved was gone, and she felt empty and ruined. Those times when he had been Rory; funny, amazing and completely human. Now they were no more. They would never be the same again. And it hurt, it hurt so much that she tapped him on the shoulder, throwing all her angry and sadness into the punch, knocking him out. She heard the Doctor calling her again. She grabbed Rory's underarms, dragging him somewhere. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw it. The air lock capsule. She looked back at Rory, the man she loved. And she knew she was making the right choice.

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. Necklace of Rope

**A/N: Yeah, heavy angst warning for this chapter. Pleased with how this turned out actually, but I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. **

The Doctor ran for the TARDIS, trying to catch even the smallest glimpse of Amy. He knew now what had happened, that this was a trap because he wanted to save Amy, but nothing was going to stop him, even if it meant harming himself. His footsteps echoed in the corridor and he pushed the doors open, hoping to track Amy from here. He had barely reached over to the scanner when the phone rang. He picked up without a moments hesitation, seeing Amy's name come up on the screen.

"Pond! Where are you, are you okay?" he said.

"I'm fine Doctor," her voice was quite calm, almost too calm for his liking, but now was not the time. He fiddled with some buttons on the screen, trying to get a picture.

"Okay where are you?"

"The other side of the ship."

"And the Master?"

"Rory's here." He smiled at how she still called him that. He hit the side of the screen, a picture coming into focus.

"Okay I'm coming for you."

"No." It was quick and dismissive. He felt panic rising. "No, Doctor, just stay there. There's nothing you can do."

"What?" he said, not daring to believe anything Amy said. "Amy tell me where you are." He moved the camera around with the screen, his breath catching in his throat. All he could see was the vast expanse of space; the Master slumped against the wall of the air lock capsule. If that blew out- well, he didn't want to think about it. She was going to sacrifice herself, killing Rory. She couldn't, she couldn't do that, not now, not ever, she couldn't leave him. She couldn't leave like this, sacrificing herself to save his skin. They always did this. "Amy, no, don't do anything," he said, tears forming.

He could see Amy holding back tears. "He would destroy you Doctor. And I can't let that happen. The universe needs you. River needs you."

"Amy…" his voice was barely a whisper, but she still heard it.

"No, shut up," she said, looking at Rory then back to the Doctor, as if she had accepted and decided her fate. "Find someone else Doctor, someone who will enjoy the universe as much as I have." The Doctor let the first of his tears run down his face. "Don't stop me. He may not love me, but I love him. I made my choice a long time ago Doctor that I'd never leave him. And so I'm not. Wherever Rory goes, I go," she said, breath hitching.

"Amy, please," he breathed, wiping away the tears of anger and sorrow; anger because he had caused this, sorrow that he couldn't do anything to stop her.

"There's a letter for you. Somewhere, maybe the TARDIS will show you. You'll understand once you read it."

"Amy you can't! Please…" he shouted, but realised it was too late.

"Just look after our daughter okay?" she said looking at Rory. "I don't want you to see this Doctor. I want you to remember me as I was; alive. Idris was right. It's complicated and sad. Sad when it's over."

The Doctor just let the tears run. On the screen he held his breath as he saw Rory wake up, looking a bit dazed. He bit his lip, time almost stopping as he waited for the inevitable.

He looked as Amy rested her hands on her husband's shoulders. "Oh and Doctor," she said, making contact with him for the final time. "It was worth the wait. Goodbye, Doctor."

He was done pleading. Words almost failed him. "Bye bye Pond." He whispered, shutting the phone off, closing his eyes on the two people he held closest to heart. His friends, his family.

Amy looked Rory dead in the eyes. She sees him, the old Rory, the one she still loved. And for that brief moment, one that would stay woven throughout time in the tales the Doctor would tell of them, the look of love passed between them, as it should always have done.

"Amy," Rory breathed.

Amy leant forward. "Till death do us part," she whispered, placing her lips on Rory's, one final moment of bliss, hovering above their home, where they grew up and loved one another. Amelia and Rory Pond, star crossed lovers, and not even death could stand in their way. She pressed the button and then there was silence.

**I'm so sorry. **


	5. Always and Completly

He found the letter two weeks later. He hadn't flown off. It didn't feel right, going without them, without her. He had stood in front of the screen for what seemed like hours when the screen had cut off. He had almost chocked on his own tears. He had cried and broken things, throwing things around the rooms, anger raging through him because it was his fault, always his fault. The girl who waited was dead because of him. That same 7 year old who had waited for him, her hero, was dead. He was all alone. It was all his fault. He walked into the library, trying to find something to ease his pain. He knew he'd never heal. He ran his hand across the shelf, dust coming off it. He saw the brown envelope, with her loopy handwriting he loved so much. With trembling hands, he opened the letter.

_Doctor;__  
__If you're reading this (and God I wish you weren't) then it means I've either chosen to stop travelling with you, or something has happened to me. Probably the latter. I just hope it was a heroic death._

"Oh Amy," he said, the first tear dropping on the paper, forcing himself to sit down.

_I want you to know this wasn't your fault. None of it. Don't you dare keep yourself locked away. I wouldn't have missed this for the world. You made me wait, and it was worth every second. I love you Doctor, not in the way I love Rory, but I do. My boys.__  
_  
He gave a shaky laugh.

_Just find someone. Anyone, just so you can be your amazing self. Go and save people. That's what you do. None of this was your fault. Find River, and tell her. Don't hide it from her. Comfort her, take her places, and love her. I want you to let go Doctor. Stop crying over this, because I know you will_.

_Just don't forget me_.

"Never," he whispers, tears coming thick and fast. His hands shake.

_Gotcha,__  
__Amy._

His sobs echoed around the room. He used to be so cold, blocking out things like these, choosing to bottle everything up. Not this time. He had lost his family, his best friends. But they were together. And they would always be together. He cried all night and when he woke, he felt at peace. It still didn't feel right, it never would, but something has changed because of the letter. He placed the letter back on the shelf, knowing that if he ever needed it again, it would be like Amy was in the room with him, helping him. And with Amy came Rory, a nurse, so compassionate, so brave. His Ponds.  
He patted the console, speaking the first words he had in a long while. "Come on then old girl, off we go."

And here was again, a boy in his box off to see the universe as an old friend had said, totally alone, but always and completely forgiven.


End file.
